This invention relates to a stapler device that supports a cartridge storing staples that is detachable therefrom.
Generally, this type of stapler device supports a cartridge storing staples that is detachable therefrom, and is configured such that the cartridge is replaced with a new cartridge when the staples therein are expended.
For example, in the conventional staple devices disclosed in Japanese Patent No. S59-45482 and Japanese Published Patent Application No. H6-206179, when a cartridge is installed therein, the cartridge is first installed in a staple driver unit. After this, the operator must manipulate the cassette so that it engages with a wire-like hook that supports the cartridge. By manually setting the cartridge in the hook, only then will the urging force that urges the cassette toward the staple driver begin to act.